Ice Ice Baby
by LiteratiAngel
Summary: Lit. Rory and Jess meet again after the incident at Truncheon but they're unsure how to act around each other. Only one thing is certain...they've gotta be cool. Epilogue is up! This fic is FINISHED, people! Reviews are love!
1. Hey, I'm Frank at the Sands

**Ice Ice Baby**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. The show and its characters belong to the WB network and the creative genius of Amy Sherman Palladino. If I *did* own it...well...let's just say that certain things would have ended differently...or not at all!**

**Disclaimer No. 2: I also don't own The Fountainhead (it belongs to Ayn Rand and she's welcome to it!), On the Road (it belongs to Jack Kerouac...legend that he was), Maggie Cassidy (Kerouac's again) or Metallica (they own themselves...I think)!  
**

**A/N: I have actually read the three books mentioned in this fic and I must say that I wholeheartedly agree with Jess on the Fountainhead issue...I've yet to make it through all of it, hence the heartfelt comments from Jess in the chapter Not here! Not now!**

**A/N No. 2: Please read, review and hopefully enjoy this fic. It's taken me a while to finish. I know that the double flashbacks are slightly excessive but I wanted them in because I wanted to show that Rory and Jess were always on the same wavelength about everything.**

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hey, I'm Frank at the Sands

Be cool.

~*~

_Just, be cool._

_Hey, I'm Frank at the Sands._

_That's cool._

~*~

Be cool.

That's what he's been telling himself for the past hour. So far, it hasn't worked. She's still sat there in the corner with her boyfriend. She hasn't noticed him.

Porsche Jerk goes off to the bathroom and she's sat all alone. It's his chance. Finally.

_Is this seat taken?_ He'll say, as if he's just walked in and hasn't been staring at her since she got there.

_No. _She'll smile, recognising her high school sweetheart. Then she'll realise that she made a mistake staying with Loser Rich Kid and fall into his arms.

They'll finish up the drinks, leave a note for Trust Fund and walk out, just like that. He'll invite her back to his apartment. _You should see all my new books!_ And she'll go, knowing full well that the books will be the last things on their minds when they get there.

He'll lead her upstairs and open the door. He'll make a show of his books and then she'll turn and smile at him. He'll close the space between them and kiss her. The door will close.

That's how it's _supposed_ to go. If only life was that simple.

Be cool.

~*~

Be cool.

~*~

_Just, be cool._

_Hey, I'm Frank at the Sands._

_That's cool._

~*~

Be cool.

That's what she's been telling herself for the past hour. So far, it hasn't worked. He's still sat there at the bar, staring at her. She wonders why he's here and then remembers that she's in his town and invading his space. She tries to cuddle up to her boyfriend and look like she's at home there while he plays with her hair and make lewd comments about her to his friends. He's drunk and she's stupid.

His friends leave and he goes off to the bathroom. She's on her own and finds herself wondering what would happen if she walked over to the bar.

_Is this seat taken?_ She'll say, as if she's only just noticed him and hasn't been staring at him since she got there.

_No. _He'll smile, recognising his high school sweetheart. Then she'll make him realise that she knows she made a mistake staying with Loser Rich Kid and she'll fall into his arms.

They'll finish up the drinks, leave a note for her boyfriend and walk out, just like that. She'll invite him back to her apartment. _You should see all my new books!_ And he'll go, knowing full well that the books will be the last things on their minds when they get there.

She'll lead him upstairs and open the door. She'll make a show of her books and then she'll turn and smile at him. She'll close the space between them and kiss him. The door will close.

That's how it's _supposed_ to go. If only life was that simple.

Be cool.


	2. Do you like pepperoni?

Do you like pepperoni?

_Do you want something to eat? _He says hopefully after taking another twenty minutes to work up the courage to talk to her.

_Um…I'm not sure…_She's gesturing in the direction of the bathrooms where Lover Boy is undoubtedly still throwing up.

_What? You wanna go hold his hair or something?_ He's being sarcastic now but she looks at him worriedly._ He's big boy, he can take care of himself._ He reassures her, wishing he didn't need to.

_I guess. _She concedes with him.

_Pizza?_

_What are you doing?_ She's confused but he doesn't want to answer her. Not yet.

_Do you like pepperoni?_

_Answer my question._

~*~

_So it was a plan._

_Ok, I'm officially starving._

_And officially evasive._

_Come on, I'll get you a pizza._

_Answer my question._

_Do you like pepperoni?_

_You're not going to, are you?_

_We could just get it on half if you want._

_Ok. I give. Let's go._

_If you insist._

~*~

_Ok, so not pepperoni, then._

_You're not going to, are you?_

_Nope. _He's finally being honest.

_Ok. Pepperoni sounds good._ She smiles knowingly as if she knows exactly what he's thinking. He smiles back.

~*~

_Do you want something to eat? _He says nonchalantly, after finally wandering over. She's glad he made the first move.

_Um…I'm not sure…_She gestures in the direction of the bathrooms where her boyfriend is undoubtedly still throwing up.

_What? You wanna go hold his hair or something? _He's being sarcastic now but she starts to feel guilty and looks at him worriedly. _He's big boy, he can take care of himself. _He reassures her. She's comforted.

_I guess. _She concedes with him.

_Pizza?_

_What are you doing?_ She's confused but she knows it's unlikely that he'll answer her. He hasn't changed *that* much.

_Do you like pepperoni?_

_Answer my question. _She's annoyed now.

~*~

_So it was a plan._

_Ok, I'm officially starving._

_And officially evasive._

_Come on, I'll get you a pizza._

_Answer my question._

_Do you like pepperoni?_

_You're not going to, are you?_

_We could just get it on half if you want._

_Ok. I give. Let's go._

_If you insist._

~*~

_Ok, so not pepperoni, then._

_You're not going to, are you?_ She asks.

_Nope. _She's not surprised but she's glad he gave her some sort of answer.

_Ok. Pepperoni sounds good._ She smiles knowingly at him. She's pretty sure that he's thinking exactly the same thing as her. Hemingway, bridges and picnic baskets.


	3. Kinda looks like Bjork

Kinda looks like Bjork

It's snowing as they go outside. He sneaks a quick glance at her-he knows how much she loves the snow. Her face lights up and she catches him looking at her. She's blushing and he remembers their first snow together.

~*~

_Why were you fighting in the first place?_

'_Cause Chuck Presby's a jerk._

_You were fighting Chuck Presby?_

_Yeah._

_Oh…He *is* a jerk._

_This whole town is weird and full of jerks._

_Then why are you still here?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean school's out and you don't like it here so why don't you just go home?_

_My mom didn't want me to._

_I don't believe that._

_It's your right, I guess._

_Did Luke say she didn't want you to?_

_Luke told me it was his idea that I should stay. It wasn't his idea…It's good._

_What?_

_Your snowman…snow-woman actually._

_You know which one is ours?_

_It definitely has the most personality. Kinda looks like…Bjork?_

_That's what we were going for! But everyone thinks the one at the end is gonna be the winner._

_Really? It's so overdone!_

_I agree._

_You should win._

_No arguments._

~*~

He's pointing out some interesting sights, wanting to keep her entertained. He's more animated than he's been in years and he doesn't want to kill the buzz. As he's explaining about his favourite music store, he feels her slip her cold fingers in-between his. He's smiling.

~*~

It's snowing as they go outside. Her face lights up-she loves the snow. She sneaks a quick glance at him and catches him looking at her. She's blushing and she remembers their first snow together.

~*~

_Why were you fighting in the first place?_

'_Cause Chuck Presby's a jerk._

_You were fighting Chuck Presby?_

_Yeah._

_Oh…He *is* a jerk._

_This whole town is weird and full of jerks._

_Then why are you still here?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean school's out and you don't like it here so why don't you just go home?_

_My mom didn't want me to._

_I don't believe that._

_It's your right, I guess._

_Did Luke say she didn't want you to?_

_Luke told me it was his idea that I should stay. It wasn't his idea…It's good._

_What?_

_Your snowman…snow-woman actually._

_You know which one is ours?_

_It definitely has the most personality. Kinda looks like…Bjork?_

_That's what we were going for! But everyone thinks the one at the end is gonna be the winner._

_Really? It's so overdone!_

_I agree._

_You should win._

_No arguments._

~*~

He's pointing out some interesting sights, wanting to keep her entertained. He's more animated than she's seen him in years and she doesn't want to kill his buzz. As he's explaining about his favourite music store, she slip her cold fingers in-between his. She's smiling.


	4. Do you Yahoo?

Do you Yahoo?

He squeezes her hand tightly and makes whirling patterns on it with his thumb. He's not sure how to phrase his next question. He takes a deep breath.

_So…how long are you staying?_ He's not sure that he wants an answer.

_A while. _She's still smiling. He relaxes slightly.

_Really? How come? _He's trying to sound nonchalant but his nervousness is showing through. She's hesitating.

_We've moved near the city._

_Huh. _Suddenly he's the sullen seventeen-year-old James Dean wannabe all over again but she's smiling playfully.

_22.8 miles, to be precise. _She pulls her tongue at him and he joins her on her trip down Memory Lane.

_Really? How do you know that?_

_Do you Yahoo?_

~*~

_So, it's been a couple of days since you made the big decision. You still going to Yale?_

_Yes I am. It's got all the classes I want and some really great teachers and plus, you know, as an added bonus it's really close to here._

_22.8 miles._

_How do you know that?_

_Do you Yahoo?_

_You looked it up?_

_Yeah._

_You looked it up._

_I just hit a couple of buttons on a computer._

_You looked it up._

_I was bored, there was nothing on TV and I was fooling around. It was something to do, that's it._

_You looked it up._

~*~

He squeezes her hand tightly He's making whirling patterns on it with his thumb. She's wishing that he would loosen his grip but she doesn't move. She's missed this. She hears him take a deep breath. He's nervous.

_So…how long are you staying?_

_A while. _She's still smiling. She's glad she had an answer for him because he relaxes slightly.

_Really? How come? _He sounds nonchalant. She's hesitating. She's not sure that she wants to hurt him with her answer but honesty is triumphing. Rory wouldn't lie.

_We've moved near the city._

_Huh. _Suddenly he's the sullen seventeen-year-old James Dean wannabe all over again but she's missed him. She's smiling playfully.

_22.8 miles, to be precise. _She pulls her tongue at him, hoping that he will take the hint and play along. He does.

_Really? How do you know that?_

_Do you Yahoo?_

~*~

_So, it's been a couple of days since you made the big decision. You still going to Yale?_

_Yes I am. It's got all the classes I want and some really great teachers and plus, you know, as an added bonus it's really close to here._

_22.8 miles._

_How do you know that?_

_Do you Yahoo?_

_You looked it up?_

_Yeah._

_You looked it up._

_I just hit a couple of buttons on a computer._

_You looked it up._

_I was bored, there was nothing on TV and I was fooling around. It was something to do, that's it._

_You looked it up._

~*~


	5. Not here! Not now!

Not here! Not now!

The snow is coming down heavily as they finally reach his apartment. The pizza is burning his hand as he fumbles in his jacket for his keys.

_Um…do you want some help with that? _She's asking. She looks concerned.

_Uh, sure. That would be good._ He replies, proffering the pizza. He's trying to work out what her concern for him means. The door is finally open and she's shuffling into his apartment. Her mouth is open. She's spotted his mountain of books. He's so proud that she's there to see them.

She's picking up a copy of The Fountainhead. It's well thumbed and he finds that he's smirking.

_You finished it?_ She's shocked.

_Yeah. Never again._

_You didn't enjoy it?_ She's looking hurt. It's one of her favourite books.

_Nah. Roark reminds me too much of me._ Ouch. He's being truthful and it stings.

_So do I remind you of Dominique?_ Is she flirting?

_No way!_ He's laughing and she joins in.

She's twining her fingers into his belt loops-an old gesture she used when she was about to kiss him. He's leaning in, unbeknownst. It's a knee-jerk reaction.

Until…he's pushing her away.

_Not here. Not now._

~*~

_You're not tired of me, are you?…That's a pretty good answer…Jess…Jess…Jess!_

_Jeez!_

_Not here! Not now!_

_Fine!_

_What's wrong with you?!_

_Nothing is wrong with me!_

_Someone could've walked in that door!_

_And Santa Clause could come down the chimney! Whatever!_

_You did not think that it was gonna happen like this, did you?!_

_I don't know what I think anymore._

_Jess…_

_Rory, stop! Just stop! I did not invite you up here, you came up here on your own!_

_I don't know what I did._

_You didn't do anything._

~*~

The snow is coming down heavily as they finally reach his apartment. He's holding the hot pizza in one hand as he fumbles in his jacket for his keys.

_Um…do you want some help with that? _She asks. She's concerned.

_Uh, sure. That would be good._ He replies, proffering the pizza. She takes the pizza absent-mindedly. She's trying to work out what her concern for him means. The door is finally open and she's shuffling into his apartment. Her mouth is open. She's spotted his mountain of books. She's so proud that she's there to see them.

She's picking up a copy of The Fountainhead. It's well thumbed and she finds that he's smirking.

_You finished it?_ She's shocked.

_Yeah. Never again._

_You didn't enjoy it?_ She's feeling hurt. It's one of her favourite books.

_Nah. Roark reminds me too much of me._ She sees his point.

_So do I remind you of Dominique?_ She's flirting.

_No way!_ He's laughing. She finds herself joining in.

She's twining her fingers into his belt loops-an old gesture she used when she was about to kiss him. She's leaning in. It's a knee-jerk reaction.

Until…he's pushing her away. She's puzzled.

_Not here. Not now._

~*~

_You're not tired of me, are you?…That's a pretty good answer…Jess…Jess…Jess!_

_Jeez!_

_Not here! Not now!_

_Fine!_

_What's wrong with you?!_

_Nothing is wrong with me!_

_Someone could've walked in that door!_

_And Santa Clause could come down the chimney! Whatever!_

_You did not think that it was gonna happen like this, did you?!_

_I don't know what I think anymore._

_Jess…_

_Rory, stop! Just stop! I did not invite you up here, you came up here on your own!_

_I don't know what I did._

_You didn't do anything._

~*~


	6. What do you have to say to me?

What do you have to say to me?

_We need to talk._

He can't believe that it's *him* who's saying it.

She's stepping back.

_Sure…Fire away, Mariano._

He's unsure of where to begin.

_Last time…_It sounds as uncertain as he feels.

_I know._

_No. We shouldn't start there._ He's made up his mind to apologise. He knows he should have done it a long time ago.

_We should. We don't need to go over what happened before. It's done. I shouldn't have come to Philly._ She seems adamant.

_You know…what I said at the Firelight Festival still stands…_He shrugs.

~*~

_Stop running!_

_Stop following!_

_Oh, come on!_

_Go away, I'm leaving!_

_Rory, stop!_

_Why?!_

_Because I wanna talk to you!_

_About what? What do you wanna talk to me about?_

_Where did you learn to run like that?_

_You know I have actually thought about this moment. A lot. What would Jess say to me if I ever saw him again? I mean, he just took off. No note, no call, nothing-how could he explain that? And then a year goes by, no word, nothing, so he couldn't possibly have a good excuse for that, right? I have imagined hundreds of different scenarios with a hundred different great last parting lines and I have to tell you that I'm very curious about which way this is going to go!_

_Could we sit down?_

_No. You wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?_

_I love you._

~*~

_I know._

He's closing his eyes, letting his thick lashes sweep across his cheeks. He feels her leaning up to him and twining her arms around his neck. He's been here before but it's different now. He finds his lips brushing against hers. Feather-light. He's tasting sweet reminiscence.

~*~

_We need to talk._

She can't believe that it's *him* who's saying it. She steps back.

_Sure…Fire away, Mariano._ She's trying to make light of the situation.

_Last time…_He sounds uncertain.

_I know. _She's sorry that she hurt him.

_No. We shouldn't start there._ He's trying to apologise but she doesn't want to hear it. Doesn't need to hear it.

_We should. We don't need to go over what happened before. It's done. I shouldn't have come to Philly._ She's adamant.

_You know…what I said at the Firelight Festival still stands…_He shrugs but her heart leaps.

~*~

_Stop running!_

_Stop following!_

_Oh, come on!_

_Go away, I'm leaving!_

_Rory, stop!_

_Why?!_

_Because I wanna talk to you!_

_About what? What do you wanna talk to me about?_

_Where did you learn to run like that?_

_You know I have actually thought about this moment. A lot. What would Jess say to me if I ever saw him again? I mean, he just took off. No note, no call, nothing-how could he explain that? And then a year goes by, no word, nothing, so he couldn't possibly have a good excuse for that, right? I have imagined hundreds of different scenarios with a hundred different great last parting lines and I have to tell you that I'm very curious about which way this is going to go!_

_Could we sit down?_

_No. You wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?_

_I love you._

~*~

_I know._

She's leaning up to him and twining her arms around his neck. She's been here before but it's different now. She finds his lips brushing against hers. Feather-light. She's tasting sweet reminiscence.

~*~


	7. Keep thinking what you're thinking

Keep thinking what you're thinking

Before realisation can dawn, he's deepening the kiss, letting himself taste her. He thinks he should be cursing the butterflies that are invading his stomach but he likes them. He finds it strange that it should work out for him but his thoughts become erratic. She's pushing the hem of his shirt upwards, tracing her fingers across his naked abdomen. He shivers. No stupid swan is going to stop them now.

~*~

_I have to go…_

_Don't go…_

_I don't want to._

_Then don't, let's go somewhere._

_I've got take-out._

_I'll reimburse you._

_My mom's waiting…Keep thinking what you're thinking…_

_I don't have a choice._

~*~

He's discovering a side of her that he never knew. Cotton isn't enough to contain them. He feels complete.

~*~

Before realisation can dawn, she's deepening the kiss, letting herself taste him. She thinks she should be cursing the butterflies that are invading her stomach but she likes them. She finds it strange that it should work out for her but her thoughts become erratic. He's tugging at her belt. She shivers. He's nothing like Logan. She likes it.

~*~

_I have to go…_

_Don't go…_

_I don't want to._

_Then don't, let's go somewhere._

_I've got take-out._

_I'll reimburse you._

_My mom's waiting…Keep thinking what you're thinking…_

_I don't have a choice._

~*~

She's discovering a side of herself that she never knew. Cotton isn't enough to contain them. She feels complete.

~*~


	8. I'm glad you didn't smoke it

I'm glad you didn't smoke it 

He's lighting up a cigarette, letting the haze of smoke fill the room. He'd quit but that was before…

_I thought you'd quit._ She's broken his train of thought.

_I did but there are times when I'm shocked into it._ He's hearing the surprise in his voice.

_I shocked you? _She sounds smug.

_Maybe._ Play it safe, Mariano. Be cool.

_Wow._

_Yeah._

~*~

_Are you gonna smoke that or mind-meld with it?_

_Depends._

_Where's the part for your car?_

_Huh. I dunno. Gypsy said she was gonna leave it for me somewhere…guess she forgot._

_She's bad that way._

_I'm just gonna have to take my business elsewhere._

_Looks that way…_

_So…_

_So…_

_Here we are._

_Yeah. Here we are…So tell me, what's your decision on smoking that depending on._

_On what's gonna happen…_

_When?_

_Now._

_I'm glad you didn't smoke it._

_Oh yeah?_

_Yeah._

~*~

He's lighting up a cigarette, letting the haze of smoke fill the room.

_I thought you'd quit._

_I did but there are times when I'm shocked into it._ She hears the surprise in his voice.

_I shocked you? _She feels smug and she's showing it.

_Maybe._

_Wow. _Play it safe, Gilmore. Be cool.

_Yeah._

~*~

_Are you gonna smoke that or mind-meld with it?_

_Depends._

_Where's the part for your car?_

_Huh. I dunno. Gypsy said she was gonna leave it for me somewhere…guess she forgot._

_She's bad that way._

_I'm just gonna have to take my business elsewhere._

_Looks that way…_

_So…_

_So…_

_Here we are._

_Yeah. Here we are…So tell me, what's your decision on smoking that depending on._

_On what's gonna happen…_

_When?_

_Now._

_I'm glad you didn't smoke it._

_Oh yeah?_

_Yeah._

~*~


	9. Because you didn't say goodbye

Because you didn't say goodbye

He can feel her stirring underneath his arm. She's blinking up at him, looking sleepy-eyed.

_I have to go. _Her whispers feel like a knife in his heart.

_Don't go._ He's pleading.

_I don't want to. _They've been here before.

_I know. Don't go._ God, Mariano, get a grip!

_I have to go to work. I have to go and make sure Logan's not lying face-down in a dumpster._ Shit. *Him* again.

_So…you're still with him, then?_ He sounds angrier than he meant to.

_I don't know. I want to break it off with him but…is this gonna be a permanent thing?_ He's not surprised by the uncertainty in her voice but he's hurt by it all the same.

_Only if you want it to be._

_I need…_He can guess.

…_to think?_

_Yeah._

_Ok…But…I don't really understand yet…why did you come here?_

~*~

_Why did you come here?_

_What?_

_I said why did you come here? _

_Well…_

_I mean, you ditched school and everything, it's so not you. Why did you do it?_

_Because…you didn't say goodbye._

_Oh…Bye Rory._

_Bye Jess._

~*~

_Because I didn't say goodbye._ He knows this all too well.

_I missed you._

~*~

She's stirring underneath his arm. She blinks up at him, sleepy-eyed.

_I have to go. _Her whispers feel like a knife in her heart.

_Don't go._ He sounds like he's pleading.

_I don't want to. _They've been here before.

_I know. Don't go._ She wishes she could stay.

_I have to go to work. I have to go and make sure Logan's not lying face-down in a dumpster._ Stupid Logan! Trust him to ruin everything!

_So…you're still with him, then?_ He sounds angry.

_I don't know. I want to break it off with him but…is this gonna be a permanent thing?_ She's surprised by the uncertainty in her voice.

_Only if you want it to be._ Tell him you do, Gilmore!

_I need…_

…_to think?_ She's not surprised that he knew what she was trying to say.

_Yeah._

_Ok…But…I don't really understand yet…why did you come here?_

~*~

_Why did you come here?_

_What?_

_I said why did you come here? _

_Well…_

_I mean, you ditched school and everything, it's so not you. Why did you do it?_

_Because…you didn't say goodbye._

_Oh…Bye Rory._

_Bye Jess._

~*~

_Because I didn't say goodbye._

_I missed you._ She wants to tell him that she missed him too but she's already dressing, getting ready to leave.

~*~


	10. I moved back

I moved back

He's back in hell. He's promising himself that it will be different this time. He's going to make it work. Here. In Stars Hollow. He spots her coming out of the bookstore. She's heading over to the diner. This is it.

_Coffee? _He knows her all too well.

_Wh…what are you doing here? _

_I heard you broke up with him._

_Y…yeah…Y…you're here…_He's feeling smug that he can stop her from forming coherent sentences.

_Yeah. I am._ He smirks.

_Here. In Stars Hollow._

_Huh. Really? 'Cause, you know, I wasn't quite sure…_ He's mesmerised by her but not enough to stop teasing.

_Why are you here?_

_I moved back._

_What? _He's here again.

_I moved back._ He sounds more certain this time. It's going to last.

_Wha…why?_

~*~

_What are you doing here?_

_Hello to you too._

_Is everything ok?_

_You look nice._

_Thank you. What are you doing here?_

_I moved back._

_What?_

_I moved back_

_Wh…what? Why?_

_Just…wanted to…_

~*~

_For you._

It's simple. It's honest. And it's the biggest shock of his life. He's actually said it. She's taking a while to respond, until…

_Huh._

He smirks. That trademark smirk. And suddenly he's kissing her, there, in the middle of his uncle's diner. In front of town gossips, nosy neighbours, the lot. Their secret is out but he doesn't care. Forget hell. He's home.

~*~

She's coming out of the bookstore, laden down with bags. She's heading over to the diner, hoping to wheedle herself a nice steaming cup of coffee. The bell above the door jangles, announcing her. And there he is.

_Coffee? _He's wafting a cup underneath her nose.

_Wh…what are you doing here? _Way to sound intelligent, Gilmore!

_I heard you broke up with him._

_Y…yeah…Y…you're here…_She's feeling pathetic because he's stopping her from forming coherent sentences.

_Yeah. I am._ She spots him smirking.

_Here. In Stars Hollow. _She confirms, still numb with shock.

_Huh. Really? 'Cause, you know, I wasn't quite sure…_She likes that he never stops teasing her.

Why are you here?

_I moved back. _Why?

_What? _She's here again.

_I moved back._ He sounds certain.

_Wha…why?_

~*~

_What are you doing here?_

_Hello to you too._

_Is everything ok?_

_You look nice._

_Thank you. What are you doing here?_

_I moved back._

_What?_

_I moved back_

_Wh…what? Why?_

_Just…wanted to…_

~*~

_For you._

It's simple. It's honest. And it's the biggest shock of her life. He's actually said it. She's not sure what to say…then she finally finds the right response.

_Huh._

He's smirking. That trademark smirk. And suddenly she's kissing him, there, in the middle of her step-dad's diner. In front of town gossips, nosy neighbours, the lot. Their secret is out but she doesn't care. She's home.

~*~


	11. Epilogue Des Moines? No way!

Epilogue: Des Moines? No way!

He's watching her wandering around his room in his favourite Metallica t-shirt, tracing her fingers over his books. She picks one up. It's his original scroll version of On the Road. He saunters up to her, putting his arms around her waist. She's looking at his margin notes. He's watching her intently.

_When did you pull a Sal?_ He shrugs it off.

_Last year. It was no biggie._

She's looking incensed.

_No biggie? You didn't tell me!_

_I hadn't spoken to you for while. Didn't know I had to._ He's playing with her hair.

_But Kerouac said…_

~*~

"_So I rushed past the pretty girls, and the prettiest girls in the world live in Des Moines."_

~*~

_He was wrong._

_How did you know…?_

He's shrugging again.

_I know you. But you're my Maggie, not my Marylou._

He smiles, surprised at his revelation and kisses her. The world melts.

~*~

She's wandering around his room in his favourite Metallica t-shirt, tracing her fingers over his books. She picks one up. It's his original scroll version of On the Road. She feels him putting his arms around her waist but she's looking at his margin notes. She's puzzled.

_When did you pull a Sal?_ She asks.

_Last year. It was no biggie._

She feels incensed.

_No biggie? You didn't tell me!_

_I hadn't spoken to you for while. Didn't know I had to._ He's playing with her hair.

_But Kerouac said…_

~*~

"_So I rushed past the pretty girls, and the prettiest girls in the world live in Des Moines."_

~*~

_He was wrong._

She wants to know how he knew what she was thinking.

_How did you know…?_

He's shrugging again.

_I know you. But you're my Maggie, not my Marylou._

She smiles at his revelation and he kisses her. The world melts.


End file.
